Thank You, Lizzie Gretburn
by FeatherQuill12
Summary: It's the end of year Quidditch match and Albus Potters last in his seventh year. His best friend Scorpius Malfoy mulls over what brought him to realize his feelings for Albus. Albus has an accident and everything is let out. Albus. S./Scorpius. Rated: High K but put up as T.


(A/N) This is actually the longest thing i have ever written and i know i am supposed to have the next chapter of Siriusly High up tomorrow but it might be late, SORRY! But anyway the name Lizzie Gretburn is entirely made up and she is not based on anyone. Enjoy! FQ

Disclaimer: I own no characters except Lizzie and we all know i am not J.K.

Thank You, Lizzie Gretburn

Albus waved up at the Gryffindor stands in the rough direction of where he knew a small, blonde boy would be sat. It was the last Quidditch match of the season and it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The rivalry between the two houses had lessened considerably since his father's time and had depleted into nothing more than a small competition as the years went on. One of the causes of this was the friendship of a potter and a Malfoy. After meeting on the train in first year the boys had been inseparable. After a Malfoy had gotten into Gryffindor the rivalry had almost ceased completely, save a few Death Eaters children in the upper years.

As Albus looked around the stadium of his last Hogwarts Quidditch match he sighed. This was the last match of his seventh year. The teachers had tried to get him to give up the position of seeker on the basis that he would have more time to study but Albus had declined. He loved flying and from an early age he showed promise. He got his first broom at age six- a toy which would only go about three metres off the ground- but even then he was doing flips and tricks wherever he went. He first showed potential as a seeker at age ten, the year before he started Hogwarts. His father had been watching him fly when a cork cricket ball from the garden over had come hurtling over the fence right towards Harry. Acting on instinct, Albus swerved to the left, away from his father, before getting caught in a draft, blowing his just in to the path of the corky. Reaching out one hand he grasped the ball and allowed the force to spin him once around on his broom before landing gently on the ground with a small thud.

Harry had watched this scene with wide eyes and a smile, growing on his face.

Albus had been the Gryffindor seeker for six years and no one was complaining. They won practically every match and this, as you might expect, had certain advantages that Albus had come to discover in his fourth year.

Albus had quickly become very popular with the girls at Hogwarts…_all_ the girls at Hogwarts. Girls from all years, even first years, had started approaching him; asking to accompany them to Hogsmeade or help him with their homework. On one particularly scary day Breagan Bullstrode had told him she had something to show him, took him down the deserted Divination corridor and attempted to strip for him. Bear in mind that Breagan was three times the size of him and had him cornered in a small alcove. Eventually, Albus managed charm the rest of her clothes, which weren't very many, to stick to her and he made his escape. Albus had also been the cause of many boys, also from all years, to come out of the closet, as it were. Albus could easily count a total of twenty three guys who had stood up in some class or the great hall to announce their undying love for him. Albus had hoped that the 'undying' part was not true but to this day he was ambushed and hounded by the ones who thought he was theirs. Raymond Boot was one of these people. After announcing his love, in sixth year, by standing on the teachers table and shouting at the top of his voice, Albus had tried to let him down easy to no avail.

"L-look, um, Raymond." He had started, "That's all very nice and all-"

Unfortunately, Boot hadn't let him finish and took the awkwardness in Albus' voice as nervousness. He then proceeded to sing about how they were now 'together forever' and, giving Albus a bone crushing hug, dragged him off out of the great hall.

The one to come to the rescue was the very bot Albus was waving at now.

Scorpius Malfoy sat in the front row of the stands in the same seat as always. He had been to every match Albus had ever played and cheered him on. Scorpius had never been very athletic and was more academic. He and Albus had been best friends since meeting on the train in first year and since then Scorpius must have done about five thousand and one different pieces of homework for Albus. Truth of the matter was that while Albus had all his Quidditch and sporting career to look forward to, Scorpius had always wanted to be a teacher. He loved to learn which was why he had no qualms about doing Albus work. The more he did the more he learned.

Truth was that Scorpius had always had feelings about Albus. Of course in first to third year he thought these were just moments of strong friendship but after hearing a girl explain to her friend how she felt about the guy sitting at the other side of the classroom, in fourth year, Scorpius had a revelation.

He had attempted to drown out these feelings as a phase that he would get over in a couple of months and until fifth year stayed in denial. I wasn't until Albus actually went out with one of his admirers that he became jealous.

The girls name was Lizzie Gretburn; a skinny brown haired girl with wide brown eyes and thin pink lips. The contrast on her face made her look somewhat like a pixie, in Scorpius' mind, and that wasn't helped by the small pointy nose and short cut hair.

It was a Thursday night and Scorpius had just gotten back from the library to find the two on the couch by the fire. Well…one was on the couch the other was on him and snogging him fervently. The one thought that stood out in his mind, although there were many, was '_careful, you'll poke his eyes out with that nose.' _

Scorpius had then stomped up to the dorm with his head hung low, not just in jealousy but to stop him shouting one of the thoughts running through his head.

He closed the door and leaned against it, letting out a stream of swear words against the girl.

"Um…Scorp, are you okay?" a girls voice spoke from the ben opposite. Half expecting it to be _her_, he couldn't even say the name now, his head snapped up. Rose Weasley was sat on her brothers' bed playing Go Fish with Hugo. Both heads turned, concerned, to follow him as he made his way to his bed.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." No one missed his voice cracking on the last word.

"Mate…what's wrong?" Hugo asked; his brow furrowing.

"L-look…it's nothing…you carry on playing." He avoided eye contact as much as possible but that plan was quickly foiled when Rose stood in front of him and turned his body to look at her.

"Now, listen here," Rose used the voice she had so obviously learned of Hermione, the one that was only used of lying children, "You are going to sit down on your bed and tell us what is wrong." He sat and talked.

"I…well…um"

"Well? Spit it out!"

He screwed his eyes shut and let it out in one long word, "IthinkiaminlovewithAlbus!"

"Could you run that by me again, mate?" said Hugo, "Perhaps in slow motion?"

Taking a deep breath he tried again, "I…lo…with…Albmmphhh." He mumbled.

"Well, look on the bright side," Hugo said, sarcastically, "at least he slowed it down."

Scorpius was getting annoyed at himself. Why couldn't he just say it? Rose was annoying him. Why did she have to be so damn caring? Hugo was annoying him. Does that boy ever stop being sarcastic?

"Look, why won't you just tell us what's wrong?" Rose was really getting on his nerves. He stood up and started pacing, running his hands through his white blonde hair. "We're trying to help and you're being secretive!"

"WELL IT'S PRETTY HARD NOT TO BE SECRETIVE WHEN YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH YOUR OWN BEST FRIEND!" He slapped a hand over his mouth and the other over his eyes; he didn't want to see them.

He heard a gasp from their direction and slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh…Merlin."

The siblings had kept their promise and kept the secret but didn't refrain from talking to him about it now and again. A lot of the time they would try and get him to admit his feelings to Albus but he would always refuse.

Oblivious to the thoughts running through his friends' head, Albus was soaring. He was flying just below the small wispy clouds as he searched for the snitch. It was sunny with a slight breeze and Albus felt at peace. He had already been offered a job as seeker for the Montrose Magpies, the most successful Quidditch team in England and Ireland, but he wasn't going to take it. When he told his father this he had said Albus was crazy but when he told him why he said he was brilliant. You see, Albus had also been offered a job from the coach of the Chudley Cannons and Albus was sure that he could bring back their glory days. His Uncle Ron had retired as keeper three years prior and the Cannons hadn't won a game since. Albus was confident and he couldn't wait to see the looks on the Magpies faces when he declined. He could tell from the letter that they were sure he would go with them. It was full of compliments and 'we are positive' was used at regular intervals. The Cannons letter on the other hand had been honest, stating how it was his choice and that they would fully understand if he went with the Magpies.

Suddenly a glint of gold light winked from his right and he saw a gold reflection whizz by. Immediately he flew after it, closely followed by the Slytherin seeker. Suddenly the snitch changed course and both seekers lost it. Albus had an idea; if he could get higher that the Slytherin seeker he could get a full view of the pitch without having to turn around. However, as soon as he put this plan into action the Slytherin followed. Albus realized, with a frustrated grunt, that the boy thought he had seen the snitch; so after some quick debating Albus came to a decision.

He went into a head first dive. This was more than a Wronski feint, this was spectacular.

In the stands Scorpius heard people gasping and looked up from the book he was reading. Shutting the book with a bang that was hardly heard over the screaming, he stood, a look graced his face that could only be described as terror. His best friend slash two, possibly three, year crush was hurtling towards the ground at break neck speed.

Just before he was about to hit the ground, Albus swerved to the left and the other seeker just missed crashing. As he swerved Albus had seen a glint of gold and a buzzing noise sounded at his ear. He turned and saw the snitch. Chasing it as it climbed higher and higher, Albus' eyes began to water but he was not letting this one get away.

Suddenly, the snitch changed course, flying towards the Gryffindor stands. It was inches form him. Albus stretched out his fingers; too far. In an act that McGonagall would later swear was just like his father, he stood; first foot on the broom handle, second on the twigs.

For the last time at Hogwarts, Albus Potter caught the snitch…and fell.

He fell forwards and flew for a second, crashing into the seats barriers of the Gryffindor stand with a bone cracking sound, right in front of Scorpius. Then, as if in slow motion, he started falling down, down, down and with a sickening smack that echoed throughout the entire pitch and stands, hit the ground.

Scorpius felt frozen, glued to his seat. He couldn't be could he? Albus couldn't…no. He ran, stood from his seat and ran. It felt as if the stairs were six times longer that before and it felt like hours until he reached the bottom.

Running out onto the pitch he saw Albus, surrounded in a puddle, no, a lake of blood. Scorpius had never seen so much blood. He saw the teachers coming from the other end of the pitch and ran to the boy he loved.

Dropping down next to him, already soaked in blood, Scorpius cried. The pitch and everyone on it or in the stands stayed quiet and rooted to their seats; too scared to cry, too shocked to talk.

Scorpius flopped over the boy and sobbed it was the only sound, except for Pomfrey trying to stop the bleeding. Scorpius screamed, drenched in his loves blood.

Albus felt strangely peaceful as he tried to remember what happened. He remembered catching the snitch and then…nothing. He could feel soft sheets beneath his finger tips and the distant sound of someone telling someone to wake up; was it him? Did he need to wake up?

Cracking one eye open he was instantly blinded by the bright morning sun.

"Well," he croaked, "not dead then?" the blonde head that had been face down on the bed, popped up in hope and surprise.

"Albus…Albus!" he was instantly bombarded by a heap of seventeen year old boy.

"Hey…ow." Scorpius jumped up immediately and started apologising profusely. "Hey, it's okay, Scorp! Now, what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Scorp asked, shakily.

"I remember catching the snitch and then nothing."

"Y-you fell, Albus, from the Gryffindor stand…you crashed and broke all your ribs and fell and it was so scary and I was so scared and I didn't…they didn't…" he trailed off, tears running down his face.

"Oh Scorp, don't cry, please, I hate it when you cry."

At those words something came over Scorpius that had never happened before and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Whatever the thing was I decided that now would be a good time to do something stupid.

Suddenly Scorpius was kissing Albus. Albus eyes went wide with surprise and then Albus was kissing him back. It was only short but it was the sweetest kiss either of them had ever had.

"I-I love you…Albus." Scorpius said in a whisper, but Albus heard it, "since fourth year…maybe longer…I've loved you." Scorpius was blushing at this point.

"You know what?" this was it; the moment of rejection Scorpius had been waiting for. He averted his eyes. Then something happened that had only happened in Scorpius' dreams, "I think, I love you too." Then they were kissing again, a ghost of a smile forming on Albus' lips and neither of them noticed three pairs of eyes looking at them from across the room…until one Harry Potter and Hugo and Rose Weasley cleared their throat awkwardly and demanded a full explanation, which sort of ruined the mood but, as Rose pointed out, if they let that go on any further who knows what would have happened. To which Albus he did know and was very pleased by the thought.

Throughout this whole exchange, Scorpius Malfoy stayed quiet, amazed that the love of his life finally loved him back, and he smiled and promptly kissed Albus again, effectively making him shut up and the others leave the room.

Scorpius decided to thank Lizzie Gretburn.

After all, who knew where this could go.


End file.
